


Lets do it quick

by ZwitterZwitter



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Brief mention of other band members, F/M, FemRichard, Genderswap, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZwitterZwitter/pseuds/ZwitterZwitter
Summary: Doom & Richard do it quick
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Kudos: 23





	Lets do it quick

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from my story "So whats the problem?"... which I took down.... But its my very first Smut so I wanted to keep it even tho it may not be perfect. More on this in the end notes.
> 
> For those who didnt get to read the story here is some background of why this is happening:  
> While on the talks to work on LIFAD Richard was transformed into a woman thanks to a spell in a magic book, a raw egg and a very drunk Paul. Since she cannot go back home Schneider stays with her in a hotel, keeps her distracted while the others find a solution to it. This is their first time having sex after realizing their feelings for each other.

The sky was mostly dark, only colored by a hint of purple on the horizon when Richard and Schneider walked back to their hotel. All the way Schneider had been watching her through the corner of his eyes, how she adjusted her clothing after a few pauses, pretending she wasnt at all bothered by anything yet seemingly uncomfortable. When he asked about it she simply shrugged him off. "I'm fine" she told him and kept walking

"Good evening!" The receptionist greeted them in English when they walked into the lobby with a smile Christoph returned while Richard pulled on her shirt gently, making him look down at her through narrowed eyes as he pressed the button on the elevator. Once inside, when the doors closed she let out a soft grunt, stretching her arm to her back and pulling her clothing once more to adjust it, making Schneider sigh in annoyance "Seriously, Richard. What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She pouted in frustration 

"I'm not stupid, you've got something, and you're driving me crazy with all the fidgeting" he looked down at her trying his best at being patient while her expression changed from a frustrated pout to an annoyed frown.

"I'm driving you crazy? I don't want to know how you'd get with this shit around your boobs. You don't even have boobs, so don't complain to me about it."

"The sports bra?" Christoph raised his eyebrow

"Yes, this diabolic shit from hell. It's fine for the first couple hours, but it gets so uncomfortable."

Christoph tried to imagine what it was for her and think of ways of helping her. He'd obviously had experience with women, he'd worn a bra while cross dressing when recording Mein Teil, but she was right, he'd never actually been one, the bra hadn't been that uncomfortable with no breasts for it to keep in place. Either way he sought a way of relief for her, and only came to one logical solution. Taking the shit off of her.

The elevator dinged and its doors opened dragging him out of his thoughts. Richard walked out first, and stepped aside for him to open the door to their room when he approached with the key card, and once inside she started pulling at her clothes again. It was enough for the drummer, who closed the door and latched the chain impatiently. He walked to where she was taking her boots off by standing on one leg and pulling, her boots thrown to a corner after she successfully removed them.

Christoph kicked his own shoes before approaching her from behind, and without a warning wrapped his arms around her, getting his hands under her shirt and sliding them under the uncomfortable piece of clothing that bothered her. Richard's reaction was to widen her eyes in surprise and try to protest, but he stopped her by squeezing her breasts gently, massaging them while feeling her skin react, filling with goosebumps.

"What are you doing?" She gasped, feeling a hot rush of blood on her face as she blushed

"Helping you." He explained, carefully caressing the mounds of soft tissue on her chest, applying just enough pressure on them with his palm and fingers to replace the uncomfortable feeling with a pleasant one "I imagine it's tight, so a massage should help. Sort of like massaging your scalp after wearing a tight hairband all day"

"I've never done that…" she mumbled

"Well, I have. Feels good" He removed his hands to grab her shirt, watching Richard frozen in place. "Lift your arms for me, baby"

She complied quietly, letting him remove the tight sports bra after the shirt was on the floor, only grunting slightly as it slid off her torso and letting out a relieved sigh when Schneider resumed gently massaging her sides along with her breasts with gentle fingers

"This body is so uncomfortable" she sighed enjoying the hands on her soft skin

"Is it?" He asked absently, focused on his work Richard nodded "I hate it"

"I think it's beautiful." Schneider's hands stopped, he leaned his head to carefully plant a kiss on her shoulder "you just need to learn to appreciate it" Richard carefully pushed his arms away and turned around. There was something darker in his eyes, something that made her feel excited, yet anxious. She knew what his eyes were demanding, having had that same desire several times in her life.

Just as she'd thought, he wasn't just helping her, he was teasing her.

Bastard.

Richard decided to play his game "Care to help me with that?"

"If you ask nicely" He smiled at her cupping her face with one of his hands to meet her eyes, studying her face for a moment before pulling her closer to kiss her. She returned the kiss gladly, allowing him to lead the moment and with a quick smirk said "pretty please, Herr Schneider?"

The only response she got was a pleased growl as he bit her lower lip carefully before moving his mouth to her neck, pulling her closer with one of his arms, Richard pushed her head back in pleasure, exposing her neck to give him more access as her arms wrapped around him.

Schneider smiled as he led her to one of the beds, he carefully lifted her off the ground to place her on it before getting on top of her to continue attacking her neck, slowly moving the kisses lower down to her chest. Richard gasped when she felt Schneider's tongue finally reaching and teasing her nipple, alternating between biting and sucking.

The sensation was overwhelming for a moment since she didn't expect that specific part of her body to be way more sensitive than it was in her former body, she purred at him.

He trailed his mouth down along her torso until his lips came very close to the waistband of her jeans, where Richard, without thinking, reached down to grab his wrist. Immediately stopping, he looked up at her with questioning eyes. Would he really take it that far if she let him, or was he only doing it as a distraction for her?

They looked at each other for only a couple seconds, Richard mesmerized by Schneider's dark look in those icy eyes of his, the look in them making her feel that sensation between her legs she decided to ignore just a day prior, and she nodded at him, finding the answer she was looking for in his eyes, so she let go of his wrist to grant him permission to do what he wanted. If he was willing to, she would let him.

She used her legs to push her hips upward just enough for him to remove her clothing, which he gladly did being as careful as if handling the most delicate thing ever to exist. After Richard's clothes were on the floor, Christoph took a moment to appreciate her nude body in front of him before leaning back on her to trace a way of kisses in her inner thigh, letting out a proud laugh "look at you, I haven't even taken my clothes off and you're so wet already" he spoke to her as he kissed closer and closer to her sex Richard blushed at that, but instead of arguing she purred again, encouraging him to continue.

Christoph lowered his head against her center where he aligned himself on her, earning a moan as his tongue made its way from her entrance to her clit, and he watched her plant her arms to her sides to grab a fistful of the blanket under her on each hand.

The sensation was so different to what she was used to, she could argue it was equally as pleasant as a good blowjob, but there was something about it that made her shiver under Schneider's tongue, so raw, so electrifying. She almost screamed, suddenly grasping his hair when he sucked on her core and bucking her hips helplessly to get more from him, this only earned her a finger sliding inside her, slightly curling upward to work on her as he continued sucking on her. He soon added a second finger, keeping his eyes on her's.

Christoph sucked a bit roughly at her and she nearly cried out as she already started feeling the tightness of an orgasm about to overcome her, her muscles wrapping around his fingers inside her while he continued lapping at her, until suddenly, he wasn't touching her anymore.

Richard pouted at the loss of contact and groaned in complaint at how she had been denied to come. He moved upward to kiss her lips once more, letting her taste herself.

"I'll give you more in just a second, I promise" He said getting up from the bed, removing his own clothes while Richard watched from her place. Her messy hair sprawled around her head, her legs spread just like he'd left them, and her eyes hungry with lust.

He watched her bite her lip at the sight of his cock being freed at last. He gave himself a few pumps, causing her to complain "fuck's sake, stop teasing me!"

"Needy" He joked, but shook his head "As much as I want to, we still don't know how much of a woman you are, I'm not going to fuck you without a condom, sweetheart."

"In my wallet" she said impatiently "no time to open the suitcases"

"Always ready, aren't we?" he laughed, bending down in search for her wallet in her jeans, which he quickly found in her back pocket. To Schneider it wasn't a surprise she had a condom in her wallet, it was just a reminder that no matter how she looked, she was still the same Richard.

It didn't take long for him to open the small package and roll the condom around his length, he climbed back on top of her, using a hand to help him position his cock aligned with her wet entrance where she could feel the tip of his erection rubbing against her. He looked up for a confirmation, and once more she nodded.

He pushed his hips forward slowly, watching her reaction carefully, and gasped at the tightness of the pulsing walls around his sensitive flesh. Richard's eyes were closed tight, her head thrown back, and her hands once more pulling at the sheets under her, feeling his member stretching her insides, not extremely painful, but still an unusual and uncomfortable feeling.

"Breathe, baby" Christoph reminded her leaning over to kiss her, feeling a warm breath she was holding finally out as she realized the stretch was nowhere close to what she had expected from previous encounters in her youth with her male body. Having a self lubricating pussy made this so much easier. She let out a pleased sigh.

"Keep breathing" he said kissing her slowly, enjoying the warm feeling on his cock before slowly pulling back and setting a slow rhythm he maintained until he felt Richard relax under him, so he started moving faster.

"Fuck, Schneider!" Richard moaned as he quickened the pace, no longer going gently, but pounding into her, leaving her feeling like a complete mess. She wrapped her arms and legs around him attempting to pull him in deeper, and yelped when he hit a spot inside her that made hot electricity run all over her body

"Right there?" He smiled against her neck, aiming at that same place, feeling every movement as she squirmed under him.

"Yes- ahh" Her nails dug into the skin of his back, making him hiss in pain and pleasure, feeling her insides tighten once more, squeezing his cock harder, sucking him in further. He groaned pushing harder "That's it. Come for me, Reesh."

Richard moaned louder, tears running out of her eyes as her orgasm hit her hard, pulsing around the drummers member, squeezing him madly. He moaned against her skin, his thrusts becoming erratic and quicker as he was being dragged into his own orgasm by Richard's walls pulsing around him, he continued slamming into that sweet spot inside her, hearing her cry out due to the overstimulation.

He let out a guttural growl when he came, his thrusts slowing down and coming to a stop as he finished, holding her now seemingly limp body under him until the waves of pleasure receded and he was able to pull out. He gave her another kiss and moved to dispose of the now full condom, searching for his phone as he heard a message coming through.

He smiled watching Richard on the bed with her eyes closed, the only indication that she was alive was her ragged breathing and he asked with amusement present in his voice "are you ok?"

"I'm still not calling you daddy" Richard huffed but still smiled, finally opening her eyes to look at him "but fuck, I dont think I've come so hard in years"

"You're welcome" Schneider chuckled before looking down at his phone for a moment to read the message. His expression completely changing into a serious one "Shit, we better get you cleaned up."

The lead guitarist lifted her head to look at him with a questioning frown. He explained "Till's plane just landed. He wants us to go get him, and knowing him he'll be able to smell the sex on you from a kilometer away"

Richard threw her head back on the bed in frustration and groaned "Fine..." She rolled out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom, wiggling her butt as she walked past him, earning a playful spanking and a laugh from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! :D
> 
> I am sorry for those who followed my story! I just wasnt happy with how it was turning out.... I am planing on rewriting some of it, finishing it and posting it again once its done. I have some ideas in mind, but unfortunately cant promise anything yet. Please don't hate me for it.. in the mean time I decided to leave this here.
> 
> Anyway, thank you SO much for reading (again and forever <3)  
> As always here is the disclaimer!  
> I dont own any of these people, please see them only as characters while reading this story as it is merely for entertainment purposes. Obviously none of whats happening here is real. I do not intend to change anybody's view of the characters' real counterparts.


End file.
